


unzip

by heckys wee wee (heckypants)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I am so sorry, M/M, On Hiatus, Rape/Non-con Elements, kokichi has issues with his facade, shuichi is patient because. baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckypants/pseuds/heckys%20wee%20wee
Summary: Kokichi had went missing, until all of a sudden he appears at Miu's neighborhood at the right time.





	1. wake up

"Haah..." I stare at my hands, then in front of me, back to my hands. "Aah..." I stare up at the moon. "...Aah...Haah..." I'm panting at this point, right in front of their house. I need to leave, I need to leave, I can't stay here much longer.

I stumble down the street, a normal, residential road I wish I had never been on. It's cold, so cold, and I'm barely wearing any clothes. This whole ordeal is my fault, I could've prevented this, but I had to go with them. I had to, I didn't have a choice- I don't know what to think anymore. I have to get home…

I don't even know where I am. I need to find a familiar street, a familiar house, something that can lead me in the right direction. Even if I find someone I know's house, why would they let me in? Maybe in this state, but it's me. The annoying brat I had heard everyone call me when they think I'm not listening.

Everything starts to set in, and I feel a sudden sickness to my stomach. A sudden headache, everything swirls into my brain too fast- too sudden-

I can't pass out here, no, they'll find me and take me again. I have to go now. I have to leave faster.

I'm so cold…

I start to run, I don't know where I'm running. I have to get away, he'll find out I had escaped.

"Hggh- ahh..." I can't breathe, I can't breathe, it's so cold- I'm so cold- so dizzy, so dizzy... I'm in a different neighborhood, I'm safer then before... I feel my eyes close against my will as I faint.

 

**

 

I don't know where I ended up, but whereever I am, it's really warm... So warm... And comfortable…

I open my eyes and sit up. I'm in a bed, the sheets were a neon pink, and the walls of the room were more of a light pink. Shelves with random knick-knacks I can't figure out the use for cover the side wall, and a large closet door on the front wall. This room is huge.

I start to panic- who's house is this? Who took me in? Will they do what they did to me? I don't think so. The room seems oddly familiar, even though I know I've never been here before. I take the icepack off my head, I must've hit the ground hard, as when I remove it my head starts pounding from where it had sat.

I start to get out of the bed when someone comes into the room.

"Ah! You're awake!"

"...Miu?" I freeze in my tracks. It was Miu who brought me in? Out of all people?

"What? Are you surprised such a gorgeous girl like me took in a pathetic lump like you?"

"Kind of, yeah." Miu's expression changes almost immediately after I spoke, she's probably surprised I'm not playing along.

"What even happened to you? All I saw was you passed out on the street this morning! Were you looking for me?"

"Not exactly..."

"Should I call the police or something? You were missing for almost two weeks-"

"No! Please don't, Miu." Her face becomes puzzled, definitely not expecting me to sound so panicked.

"Hmm... Fine, I guess. Do you need anything?"

I shake my head. I'm so tired, I should go back to sleep.

"I have to leave, but you don't look so good. I'll see if there's anyone who can bring you home. Don't miss me too much!"

She's going to get someone to bring me home? Is it that she doesn't trust me, or is she worried about me? I don't think the latter is the answer. 

Miu's bed is really comfortable.

 


	2. home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miu's dear friend gives poor Kokichi a ride home.

I was wandering Miu's house for a while. Her house is both a lot bigger and a lot cleaner than I have expected. I guess an inventor like her would get paid a lot. I head to the kitchen to steal some food when I hear the front door open.

"Ah, Kokichi; Miu asked to bring you home... Where did you vanish to for those many weeks?"

My tense body relaxes upon hearing Shuichi's voice.

"That's right... She said someone was going to get me, didn't she?"

"Don't avoid my question-"

"But I didn't expect you, Shuichi! I thought it was going to be that robot-loving freak that Miu lo~ves so much!" I grin, but I'm sure he can tell that I can't really keep this up for long. He is a detective, after all.

"Let's go, Kokichi."

I bounce as enthusiastically as possible to his car; which smells like something too familiar to me; so familiar it made me lose the act almost immediately. I can't say exactly what it reminded me of; or who it reminded me of. All I know is that it's a smell I had smelled too often when I got taken.

I sit in the front seat and buckle my seatbelt. I keep attempting to put on my usual facade, but it's so difficult to do now that I can't stop thinking about what happened. It won't stop replaying in my brain; how I could've stopped it; how I could've prevented it- everything that had happened could've never happened if I let people get close to me; but it's too late for that now. If I ever start telling the truth, everyone would think it's a lie and not believe me. They probably don't even believe I got kidnapped; just ran away for some attention or something. It was my fault- it was my fault- my fault my fault my fault my fault my fault my-

"Kokichi?" Shuichi snaps me out of it. "Are you okay?"

"Huuuh? What do you meeean?"

"You just started mumbling 'my fault' over and over again. What is your fault? What happened?"

I stare out the window. I didn't realize I was saying anything. I should learn how to keep my mouth shut.

Shuichi pulls the car over.

"Kokichi, I don't know what happened to you, but you look extremely sick. Do you need to go to the hospital? I'll drive you there if we need to,"

I look at him blankly, then into the side view mirror. I really do look pale, I look sick, disgusting.

"Nope! I'm all good!" It's hard keeping my fake enthusiasm when I'm two seconds from screaming, crying, vomiting and alike.

"Kokichi-"

"I said I'm good!"

Shuichi's eyes fill with worry after my sudden outburst; it wasn't something uncommon, but I'm this situation I think it would be okay to worry, as much as I despise it so.

Shuichi gets back onto the road and continues driving.

We get to my apartment building; I couldn't afford a house, especially without any support of my dead parents. The building was in a shady part of the city, cheap rent. Shuichi looks at the building quizzically. I talk to the landlady that happened to be there, and she gave me my spare key.

"Woah! Kokichi? Didn't you go missing?" Were the first words she had said to me.

Shuichi follows me up the stairs to my apartment. I unlock the door and walk in.

"Kokichi... You live like this?"

  
  



	3. not here for long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi realizes how much Shuichi really cares for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe haha hoohoo this chapter stinks also sorry for like...... y'know...... Not posting anything for maybe two weeks........ oh well

This is a sight I hadn't seen in a while. My apartment is completely empty, aside from the kitchen and the bathroom. I don't make much money, especially as a university student, so I can't afford anything. That might explain why I'm so small, too.

"It's so empty, the kitchen counters are covered in dust, do you even use it?" Shuichi drags his finger across the counter, dust sticks to his finger and leaves a line behind. "What do you eat?"

I don't think I can answer that. I don't even remember the last time I ate a proper meal, they never fed me much other than-

I think I'm going to throw up. I can barely stand, I grip the edge of the countertop.

"Kokichi-"

My arm gives out, along with my legs and I go tumbling forward into Shuichi. He catches me, luckily.

"Oh my- Kokichi are you okay? Is something wrong?"

I'm so tired.

"Do you need something? I need to lay you down somewhere but there's nothing here..."

I can barely keep my eyes open anymore. My stomach feels like it's going to pop out of my body.

"Kokichi..?" Shuichi's grip tightens slightly as I lean more towards him, my body giving out from all of the stress and lack of nutrients, probably. It's been a while since I've done anything I need to, like eating.

My entire weight ends up on Shuichi. He gasps in surprise as I finally gave out.

"Gh-" My throat tightens up, I can't breathe, just like when I was there. Oh god- I can't stop thinking about it, I can't stop remembering, it was only yesterday that I escaped. Why can't I do anything? Why am I so helpless to do anything? My stomach finally gives in.

I collapse to the floor, Shuichi isn't able to hold on to me after, as I vomit all over the floor.

"K-Kokichi! Oh my god-"

I lay there for a moment post-throw up, before Shuichi ends up picking me up.

"I need to get you somewhere better. This place isn't good for you, especially in your state."

"Y'still... Caring about me? Ha...haha..." My throat burns, and my words come out fragmented.

"Of course I care about you. I always have, you know..."

I don't have the energy to answer, but I try to give a cheesy smile, although I know that he knows it isn't real, and I'm unable to smile in this state.

"I need to clean you up, you have it all over you... Maybe a change of clothes, if you can." His voice starts to fade, as my vision blacks out.

I wake up in my bathroom to Shuichi putting one of my shirts over my head. I don't feel much cleaner, my guts feel like they're going to pop out, but... At least Shuichi is here to take care of me, even with me not telling him what happened, he cares about me. I still don't believe it. Who would? I guess Shuichi would. He's always been like this. I'm just so grateful that he decided to stay with me, as much as I want to die right now. I feel tears well up in my eyes as Shuichi realised I'm awake.

"Are you okay? I really don't know what happened, but you can't stay here. It's empty, there's nearly nothing here. I'm surprised I even found a change of clothes for you..."

"Ah... My darling Shuichi snooped around my belongings? Not like there's much anyways."

Shuichi sighs at my response, I think he knows I'm trying to go back to how I was before the experience. Even though I had vomited in front of him a while before.

"I'm taking you to my house, okay? You really can't stay here, I know I've said that multiple times but-"

"I get to see Shuu-Shuu's home? Count me in!" My throat tightens up a little, speaking strains me a lot, I don't even know why I'm keeping this up.

"You don't have to keep doing this, Kokichi. I don't know what happened to you, you don't need to tell me, but I don't want you to pretend you're okay, and nothing happened. I know something happened, and I can just tell that you're not okay."

My smile fades, of course he'd know. He works in a position where you can find this out quite easily. I look down at my feet.

"Are you feeling better now? I cleaned up the mess, too. If you're feeling better we can go, okay?"

"I guess so..."

Shuichi lets out a hand to help me stand up. I take it and use it for balance, as my legs were still weak and wobbly.

"I can carry you, if you'd like," Shuichi offers.

"Okay," I say, as he kneels down so I can get on his back, which I do.

And so we head to his car, again.

 


	4. kichi's car nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi falls asleep in Shuichi's car on the way to his house.  
> [[graphic depiction of sexual assault in this chapter]]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hecky b like: *doesn't update fic in over a month*  
> sorryyyyy

  _ I’m tied up with chains, hanging on the wall by my arms. I’m naked, and covered in a variety of bodily fluids. Some of my own, some of someone else. I can barely see, it’s way too dark. All I can see is the door at the end of the room open and close, when a burst of light from the other side warns me someone is coming. I can’t see the person who does this to me. Too dark, and my eyes can barely stay open anymore. Dried tears and eye discharge hardened around my eyelids, gluing them shut. _

_ I see a small bit of light through the slit of my eyelids that I’m able to see through, and a shadow of the person who does this to me. Who is he, anyway? He walks toward me slowly, cautiously, even though he’s seen me dozens of times before. He is the one who kidnapped me. Is he a relative of one of my friends? Can I call them friends? Is he tired of my antics to everyone, and want to traumatize me enough to stop? If so, its working. _

_ I feel his hands caress my inner thigh. I don’t say a word. If I speak, he’ll do things even worse to me.  _

_ “Oh, ‘kichi, you disgusting little whore,” He slurs, clearly drunk. “Don’t you enjoy this? Do you enjoy a grown man taking you into his care?” _

_ Care? Seriously? This is definitely not care. I’d rather be in my apartment and live off of soda and ramen noodles, not the over-glorified juice of men. _

_ “No answer, huh?” His hand grazes up my thigh. I try to hold in a few tears, but one manages to slip out. He notices. “Crying? How many times have I told you? Crying will never solve anything. You won’t survive if you cry.” _

_ His hand gets dangerously close to my crotch. I know what’s going to happen, he does this nearly every time. I hear a zipper, and clothes rustling. Oh, god. Not this again, no, no no no- _

_ “Hm, I haven’t fed you in a while, have I?” He rubs my extremely thin stomach. “Let me unchain your arms, then.” _

_ I’d rather not eat. He doesn’t even give me food, he just ejaculates in my mouth and says that’s a meal. I don’t think I’m going to be alive much longer, I don’t think semen has many vitamins or nutrition, that I know of. Maybe I could just bite his dick and get something to eat that way. No, he’d kill me before I could even bite it off. _

_ Chains rustle and I fall to the ground, my body too weak to do anything, to stand up. If I could, I would’ve escaped a long time ago. _

_ He grabs me by my hair and makes me look upwards, not that I could see anything. And, as he usually did, I feel it nudge against my mouth. He pushes in, and more tears fall out of my eyes. I can’t make a sound, my voice is gone at this point, the only noise I made was the choking sound as it hit the back of my throat. _

 

**

 

My eyes shoot open as I jolt in my seat, my throat and mouth dry. Tears flow out of my control, as I sob into my hands. Shuichi looks at me, surprised.

“Kokichi? Hey, Kokichi, it’s okay,” he says softly. “It’s okay, I’m here, nothing is going to happen to you anymore.” I realize we’re pulled over on the side of the road, in front of a reasonably large house. 

The house is dark, the siding is a grey and the roof black. The windows have curtains draped over, I can’t see in them. 

I’m still shaking when Shuichi gets out of the car. He opens my door and helps me out. I stumble, I feel so weak, and tears are still flowing down my cheeks. Shuichi lets me grab ahold of his arm as I walk, his arm also doubling as a cushion to cry into.

He unlocks the door and we walk in. He leads me to the couch where I sit down and try to stop crying. He doesn’t say a word, as I hug him and try to speak.

“It’s okay,” he comforts me. “You don’t need to try to talk, it’s okay, let it all out.”

I’m probably squeezing him to death at this point. I’ve never had anyone care about me this much before. I’m probably shaking even more than before, now. The scene keeps replaying in my mind. I’m terrified of him. I can barely remember what he looked like when he first took me, though if I saw him now I would probably recognize him.

“Shuichi,” I croak out, my voice small and pathetic. “Can I tell you what happened?”

 


End file.
